pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon
Overview Created by User 00-Evan From the Play Store Page: Shattered Pixel Dungeon is a game based upon Pixel Dungeon's Open Source. Its aim is to make Pixel Dungeon the best game it can be, with reworks to existing content and tonnes of new stuff as well! Both Pixel Dungeon and Shattered Pixel Dungeon belong to the roguelike genre. The dungeon and items are randomly generated, so no two play sessions are the same. Roguelike games are difficult and feature permanent death (no loading a save to try again!). While you may try and fail many times, this makes winning all the more satisfying. It is of the utmost importance that Shattered Pixel Dungeon still feels and plays like Pixel Dungeon, if you encounter any bugs or issues please contact me and I will try to sort them out. If something seems out of place or overpowered/underpowered, let me know and I'll look into it. Here are the current differences from Pixel Dungeon: * Rings completely overhauled, 6 totally new rings! * New item class: ARTIFACTS! unique utility items that do not need scrolls of upgrade! * New food item/plant added, you'll have to find it! * Many potions/seeds/scrolls tweaked to be more useful, a few nerfed as well. * Rogue starting ring has been replaced with an artifact. * Dew vial no longer autorevives, but can now bless an ankh. * Small monster tweaks, including nerfing health potion farming from fly swarms. * Various small balance tweaks and bugfixes Artifacts The following are the current artifacts: Cape of Thorns (Replaces Ring of Thorns) * Dropped by DM-300 Chalice of Blood (Replaces Ring of Mending) This shining silver chalice is oddly adorned with sharp gems at the rim. The chalice is pulling at your attention strangely, you feel like it wants something from you. +0: As you hold the chalice, you feel oddly compelled to prick yourself on the sharp gems. +1-2: Some of your blood is pooled into the Chalice, you can subtly feel the chalice feeding life energy into you. You still want to cut yourself on the chalice even though you know it will hurt you. +3-5: The chalice is about half full of your blood and you can feel it feeding life energy into you. you still want to hurt yourself, the chalice needs your energy, it's your friend. * It is a danger in the short term, but very helpful in the long term. As its description hints at, the chalice increases your life regeneration. You don't have to upgrade all at once, wait until you're strong enough to take the damage. It hurts a lot on the short term but the health regen pays for itself over time. * The chalice does no damage on the first prick, after that though your armor and other resistances can reduce the damage amount, so that is why you didn't take damage. * If the chalice would kill you, it gives you a warning: "Each time you use the chalice it will drain more life energy, if you are not careful this draining effect can easily kill you. Are you sure you want to offer it more life energy?" * Using an Earthroot seed mitigated the damage that the Chalice does, allowing you to survive the final upgrades. Cloak of Shadows (Replaces Ring of Shadows) This light silken cloak shimmers in and out of your vision as it sways in the air. When worn, it can be used to hide your presence for a short time. The cloak rests around your shoulders. +0-2: The cloaks magic has faded and it is not very powerful, perhaps it will regain strength through use. +3-5: The cloak's power has begun to return. +6: The cloak is almost returned to full strength. * Rogue starts with this equipped. * When used, turns you invisible. * Starts with 5 Rounds of invisibility. And gains an additional round each time it levels. Horn of Plenty (Replaces Ring of Satiety) This horn can't be blown into, but instead seems to fill up with food over time. Empty: The horn is completely empty. * Put food in it to upgrade it and it automatically generates food you can eat. Max level is +10. ** Ration of Food gives +1 ** Mystery Meat seems to give about +0.33 ** Cooked Blandfruit gives +2 Master Thieves' Armband (Replaces Ring of Haggler) This purple velvet armband bears the mark of a master thief. This doesn't belong to you, but you doubt it belonged to the person you took it from either. With the armband around your wrist you feel more dextrous and cunning. Every piece of gold you find makes you desire the property of others more. You wonder if Pixel Mart accepts the five finger discount... * Gives the option to steal items from Pixel Mart, with a chance of failing. Failure causes the shop to disappear. * Chance of success seems to increase with how much gold you have, and decrease with each item you steal. Check all desirable items before attempting theft, and prioritize. Sandals of Nature (Replaces Ring of Herbalism) * Sandals of Nature act like the Ring of Herbalism plus if you feed them seeds they grow and have the ability to grant the herbal armor buff. =) * The Sandals of Nature "work" by feeding them different types of seeds until they grow into bigger types of footwear and grant bigger effects. * It takes 5, then 6 then 7 seed types per level of boots. They go Sandals > Shoes > Boots > Greaves Talisman of Foresight (Replaces Ring of Detection) A smooth stone, almost too big for your pocket or hand, with strange engravings on it. You feel like it's watching you, assessing your every move. When you hold the talisman you feel like your senses are heightened. * Slowly gains power as you explore, and when it reaches 100% can be used to Scry, revealing all items on the current depth, similar to a Well of Awareness. * When you are near a trap, it will stop you, and display "You feel uneasy." * Walking 24 steps increases the power by 1% * Finding a trap boosts the power by 5% Rings Although several of the rings in Shattered Pixel Dungeon share the same name as those from the original game, the effects of most of the rings are at least slightly modified. Ring of Accuracy '(Modified Ring of Accuracy) * Enemy dodge chance is reduced. '''Ring of Elements '(Modified Ring of Elements) * This ring increases your resistance to Burning and reduces the duration of Poison and other debuffs. 'Ring of Evasion '(Modified Ring of Evasion) This ring increases the wearer's ability to focus and anticipate the movements of an enemy. The longer the wearer stands still, the more focused they will become. * This ring increases your chance to dodge enemy attacks. (Apparently, this ring was nerfed in Shattered). '''Ring of Force Ring of Furor This ring grants the wearer an inner fury, allowing them to attack more rapidly. The fury works best in large bursts, so slow weapons benefit far more than fast ones. * Increases attack speed, especially for normal or slow weapons. Ring of Haste '''(Modified Ring of Haste) * Increases run speed. (No longer increases the speed of all actions) '''Ring of Magic Ring of Might * +1 Strength +5 HP per level Ring of Resistance '''(Modified Ring of Resistance) '''Ring of Sharpshooting This ring enhances the wearer's precision and aim, which will make all projectile weapons more accurate and durable. Ring of Tenacity * Increases damage resistance proportional to how low your health is. * This could be very helpful to the Berserker subclass, which does more damage at low health. Ring of Wealth It's not clear what this ring does exactly, good luck may influence the life of an adventurer in many subtle ways. * Apparently increases the amount and quality of mob drops and other treasure. Makes it possible to find Scrolls of Weapon Upgrade and Potions of Might. Fruit Players who chance upon gardens or who get lucky while trampling grass may come across a new plant: the Blandfruit. As the name implies, the fruit from this plant is pretty unexceptional, and will barely do anything for you on its own. Blandfruit can be cooked with a Seed in an Alchemy Pot to make a magical food. * Seed of Blandfruit: Cannot be cooked with Blandfruit. * Seed of Sorrowmoss: Toxicfruit creates a cloud of toxic gas around you, that deals normal damage to monsters, but to which the player is immune. * Seed of Sungrass: Heals you to full, and fills hunger. * Seed of Icecap: Works like the Frozen Carpaccio, giving to the player a random buff between Invisible, Barkskin, Refreshed or Healed. * Seed of Rotberry: It permanently increas the player's strenght by 1 point * Seed of Blindweed: Give to the hero the Invisible buff * Seed of Firebloom: Add Burning to the hero * Seed of Fadeleaf: Give to you Mind Vision Quests & Bosses The sad ghost has a few new baddies that he may want players to kill for him. Along with the Fetid Rat (who has been graphically reworked), players can now be pitted against the cunning Gnoll Trickster or the hardy Great Crab! All of these bosses have mechanics which emphasis using the environment to your advantage, something I hope to help new players get a feel for. Lastly, the Dried Rose quest has been removed, it was too simple and added nothing to gameplay. This means the rose itself is gone too, for now... Great Crab "This crab is gigantic, even compared to other sewer crabs. Its blue shell is covered in cracks and barnacles, showing great age. It lumbers around slowly, barely keeping balance with its massive claw. While the crab only has one claw, its size easily compensates. The crab holds the claw in front of itself whenever it sees a threat, shielding itself behind an impenetrable wall of carapace." * The Giant Crab moves at half speed. * He blocks all attacks that are not guaranteed hits. * Hide around corners and doors to kill it easier. Stunning, paralyzing, burning, or poisoning it are also effective. Gnoll Trickster Gnoll Trickster shoots different types of arrows, including regular, fire, and poison arrows. Fetid Rat Fetid Rat is now darker colored and has corrosive gas instead of paralytic gas. Goo Goo is now more wonderfully bouncy than ever with a full animation update. This includes flashy new particle effects when Goo is pumping up. Additionally, his arena has been reworked to give the player much more room to maneuver, incentivising players to use the environment against him! The random nature of Goo's new arena should make every fight with him a little different too. His royal highness the Rat King is still present, but he might be a little trickier to find. Ankh & Dew Vial When the Dew Vial came out the Ankh became pretty useless by comparison, this was changed to fix that. The Dew Vial has been nerfed: * The vial stills heals 100% when full, but now heals significantly less at fewer drops filled. * no longer autorevives at full. And the Ankh has been buffed: * Can now be blessed using a full dew vial: a blessed ankh autorevives the hero to full HP. The ankh is destroyed in the process. Updates v0.2.1: Quests, Bosses & Lore pt.1, the Sewers! This update adds and reworks content in the sewers: * Added two new quests * Removed dried rose quest * Reworked the fight with Goo * Reworked story texts and tip texts * Visual reworks to sewer bosses * Numerous issues fixed